Close Cover Before Striking
by katilara
Summary: Saiga and Kakei enjoy their first night alone in the store in some time.


Kakei stepped out of the shower and pulled the too big silk robe around him. He looped the belt loosely and walked out into the dark bedroom. After he closed the door he had to stop and let his eyes get used to the dark. He could almost make out where the night table was when a pair of large arms grabbed him tightly and pulled him into Saiga's chest.

"I can't believe you let them both go," Saiga whispered into Kakei's ear. "Rikuo is good looking enough to get any lonely school boy tell him whatever he wants. You could have kept Kazahaya here for amusement purposes."

Kakei smiled and leaned his head back, nuzzling into Saiga's neck. "Isn't one pretty little thing around here enough for you?"

Saiga leaned in and kissed Kakei's jaw bone. "Oh, I don't know. Half the fun is seeing your reaction too." He started to work his way down to where the collar of the robe was draped haphazardly over Kakei's shoulder.

Kakei sighed and stretched his neck away from Saiga, leaving the collar bone open. "You'd really enjoy this latest mission then."

Saiga pushed the collar of the robe with his nose and it slid smoothly down to Kakei's elbow, leaving the left side of his back uncovered. "Why do you insist on wearing my robe? It never stays on long."

Kakei slid his arm out of the sleeve and let it trail on the floor. "That's the general idea, dear." He moaned softly as Saiga licked the indent behind his collar bone. "Aren't you interested in the mission at all?"

Saiga turned Kakei around and dropped to his knees, pulling the robe open a little more and grazing Kakei's exposed nipple with his teeth. "I know about the mission. Sending two pretty boys to an all boy's school? You're like the cat that dangles the mouse in front of its mate." He chuckled and warm breath ghosted over Kakei's abdomen.

"Well, Rikuo did accuse me of being a pimp," he brought his hands up and slid his fingers into Saiga's hair.

"Just how I like you." Saiga undid the loose knot in the belt of the robe with his teeth. It fell open and slid off of Kakei's other shoulder, bunching at his elbows. "And also how I like you." The robe had draped itself around his back, billowing around his waist and legs, a silk train.

"I saw them today," he looked away from Saiga and slid his hands down to the sides of his face, fingering the arms of the sunglasses.

"Mmm..." Saiga hummed into his belly. Large hands ran their way up his calves and thighs before resting on his ass and pulling him closer still to Saiga. "And what did you see?" Saiga looked up and rested the underside of his chin on Kakei's stomach.

Kakei leaned back a little, pushing his cock into Saiga's clothed chest. "They were under a tree, very close. I can't help but worry about them. They both want the same things, such different same things. And they're both unused to being bridled."

"Well, you'd be the one for that wouldn't you?" Saiga stuck out his tongue and ran it down Kakei's body, ending with licking along the length of his cock. 

"Mmmm...I think what I'm worried about is that they're the ones." He slipped his thumbs under the arms of Saiga's glasses. "I think we can dispose of these for now."

Saiga moved his head down, helping Kakei slide the glasses back onto the top of his head. "Let them be what they'll be," he said. 

"Yes," said Kakei, looking down and smiling again. "I suppose I should."

Saiga looked up at him and they made eye contact. Kakei shivered. He saw Saiga's eyes so rarely, and they affected him profoundly each time. Saiga was right; he wouldn't interfere with the boys.

Saiga stood and picked Kakei up with him. Kakei wrapped his legs around Saiga's waist and held tight around his neck as Saiga carried him to the bed. They both fell into it, a whirl of deep blue silk and black clothing in the near dark. Saiga leaned over him, their lips hovering centimeters apart. "Now," he said, nipping at Kakei's chin. "Maybe you can show me more about that vision you had. You be Kazahaya."

"Oh, Saiga-san," Kakei whispered, running his tongue over Saiga's ear. "Why must you always lurk in the corners of the stockroom? I practically _fear_ for my innocence."

Saiga pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it off the side of the bed. "You should be, beautiful one." He kissed Kakei on the mouth and ran his tongue around Kakei's lips. "You should be."


End file.
